


Red

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Period Oral, Preacher Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Road Trip, Tampons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: "You’re not the first woman I’ve spent more than a couple weeks in close quarters with. I know how these things work.”"So you’re aware that if you try to blame any way I act on the fact that I’m bleeding out of my vagina ever again I’ll rip your balls off?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Preacher Kink Meme](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) prompt: "[ a short fic where cass eats tulip out on her period](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/148401565222/a-short-fic-where-cass-eats-tulip-out-on-her)"  
> 

Tulip sighed with a mixture of relief and annoyance. She hadn’t actually been worried yet, knowing that stress tended to mess these things up, and if there was anything in the world that could be considered stressful, “going on a road trip to find a deadbeat God with your sort-of-ex-boyfriend and his vampire best friend who you’ve slept with and is in love with you, especially when you’re trying to keep the thing with the vampire a secret because he really isn’t a bad guy and doesn’t deserve to be on the wrong end of the obsessive-protective-possessive streak you know still runs deep in your sort-of-ex” would more than qualify, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration that her shitty hometown had just been blown off the map. Plus, she’d made Cassidy use protection during their little tryst those few weeks ago, and hadn’t been with anyone more recently despite both Cassidy’s and Jesse’s efforts once they were on their holy road trip, so there wasn’t anything to actually worry about. It was still nice to have a bright side to look to as she shuffled out of the stall and weighed her options, though. Convenience store mark up was a bitch, and this place was too well laid out to shoplift from easily, but cardboard applicators were the work of the devil and she wasn’t exactly sure of the next time they’d be passing a Walmart or a drug store or any such place like that, and of course she was unprepared and there were no tampons in the car because that would mean good things could actually happen to Tulip O’Hare on a regular basis.

It turned out that this particular shithole of a convenience store didn’t even have her brand and like hell she was going to take up space in the Chevelle with a box of anything she had to settle for here. Another trip to the bathroom, a quarter in an ancient machine, and some unladylike grumbling about Tampax being designed by someone who have never even heard of a vagina later, Tulip rejoined the boys at the convenience store’s counter. She laid an oversized Mr. Goodbar next to Jesse’s Chilli Cheese Fritos and Cassidy’s Jolly Ranchers and cup of Sprite, and asked for fifteen dollars of gas on pump two, paying for her share before heading out to the car.

Jesse had let Cassidy have shotgun, laying down in the back for a nap after having been the one driving the night previous. He fell asleep quickly, leaving Cassidy and Tulip essentially alone in the front as he dreamed and drooled. It wasn’t a half an hour onto the next stretch of the road before the Cassidy smirked and leaned close to Tulip as she drove. “Don’t know if it’s a problem you have, but I hear orgasms are great for cramps…”

Tulip narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Cassidy and wanting to smack his waggling eyebrows off his face. “Guessing vampires can smell the blood or something?” she asked.

“Sort of?” Cassidy shrugged, “The fact you destroyed that giant chocolate bar in the span of about five minutes was the tip-off really.” The withering look Tulip shot him in response made him put his hands up in mock surrender. “Not judging. You asked, I answered, is all. You’re not the first woman I’ve spent more than a couple weeks in close quarters with. I know how these things work.”

“So you’re aware that if you try to blame any way I act on the fact that I’m bleeding out of my vagina ever again I’ll rip your balls off?” Tulip asked, staring daggers at Cassidy when she glanced away from the road again.

“Oh yeah, more than know how that works,” he assured with a serious nod, “But my offer stands, anytime you’re in need, love.”

Tulip shot Cassidy another glare before returning her eyes to the road, and the subject was summarily dropped for the time being.

***

There was a CVS in a town about an hour and a half out from that gas station. Jesse slept through the stop, and as tempting as it was to waltz in and rob the pharmacy blind for extra cash and to keep Cassidy in opiates for a while, Tulip vetoed the idea and made Cassidy stay in the car while she bought a box of proper tampons and a bag of caramel chocolates. She did steal him a bottle of good cough syrup, though. A lot of people could call Tulip O’Hare a heartless bitch and not know how wrong they were, but Cassidy wasn’t one of them.

The drive continued without incident until nightfall, Jesse waking up again and the usual generally somewhat good-natured bickering that happens when people are traveling together, especially without a clear destination, having started. It was at that point which she realized that if she had to spend all night trapped in the car with these two idiots she was needlessly fond of again, she was going to lose it.

Neither Cassidy nor Jesse had any objection to stopping for the night. They’d gone all the way up the west coast with no signs of God found, and all there was left was to head east. They were a little sick of driving, and Jesse was hesitant about traveling anywhere east of Texas anyway. Tulip’s plan to get a separate room of her own at the next motel with money she got hustling pool a few days ago was thwarted, though, when that next motel, or at least the next one they could afford anyway, only had one vacancy. At least she’d be stuck with them in a less enclosed space for the night.

“This bed is **mine** ,” Tulip said firmly as she sat one of her bags down on the bed nearest to the door, turning to face Jesse and Cassidy and rolling her eyes at the questioning looks on their faces. “You’re big boys, you can figure out your own arrangements. One of you can sleep in the car, or grab the sleeping bag from the trunk and make a spot on the floor, or you two can take up spooning for all I care. One of you tries to climb in with me, though, and you’re gonna lose a limb.” With that, she turned and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

***

When Tulip exited the shower, clean and moderately relaxed and wearing an overlarge t-shirt as pajamas, the first sight she saw was Cassidy lounging comfortably on the spare bed, smiling at her in that way he often did, like she’d hung the moon and all the stars in the sky. “What do you want?” she asked harshly.

Cassidy put his hands up in mock surrender, an action of his that about as common as the moony look at this point, “Easy, love, just thought I’d tell ya, Jesse ain’t tired yet, so he’s checking out the town for a bit while I get a chance to make use of the bed, then when he gets in I get to ‘do my creature of the night thing,’ as he put it.”

“Bet you’ve got all sorts of ‘good’ ideas how to make use of the bed, don’t you?” Tulip sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she caught sight of the slight smirk that had quirked at the corners of Cassidy’s mouth.

“Oh, I’ve got a few. Been imagining them taking place on your bed, though. I can be cruel, but not cruel enough to make my best mate sleep in my wet spot, y’know?” Cassidy’s smirk broadened, his eyebrows raising and lowering suggestively.

One of Tulip’s eyebrows raised in turn, her expression still unamused. “But you're cruel enough to fuck his girl behind his back?”

Cassidy’s face fell a bit then. “Hey, there ain't anything going on between the two of you so far as I can tell, and there ain't even anything going on between us at the moment, so you're a bit out of line with those comments there, aren't ya?”

“You still want me,” she said simply, shrugging a bit as she walked past Cassidy and over to the empty bed, “and you still haven't told him about us.”

“It isn't like you've bothered to tell him about us, either,” the vampire protested.

“That’s because I do happen to like you for some goddamned reason,” Tulip admitted, just a little reluctantly, though she swiftly moved on from the statement, continuing, “and I put too much damn effort into making sure your dumb ass didn't die after your last little revelatory stunt to have Jesse just undo it all!”

Cassidy caught Tulip’s admission, but the look she gave him as the smile on his face broadened even further made him inclined to not comment on it, moving on from it as swiftly as she did. “I told you, Jesse's not gonna kill me. Jess and me are in this all for the long haul. A little thing like me being in love with you ain't gonna ruin it,” he insisted before going a bit quiet, “It just might cause a bit of tension for a while, which we don't really need with us all crammed together in that car, aye?”

“Uh-huh,” Tulip murmured skeptically, shaking her head and laying back against the pillows, eyes focused on the ceiling.

“...You probably want me to shut up right about now, don’t you?” Cassidy said softly after an all too brief moment of silence.

Tulip turned her head to look over at Cassidy, who was wearing one of his sad puppy dog looks. “Yeah, but I’ve never been that damned lucky in my life, so I know you’re not gonna,” she grumbled, noting how Cassidy’s look got even sadder somehow. She focused on the ceiling again. “You really do got it for me _bad_ , don’t you?”

Sighing softly, Cassidy slid off the second bed and kneeled next to Tulip’s, his arms folded and resting on the mattress as he slumped down to rest his chin atop them. “Of course I do, Tulip. Woman like you? I’d be a fool not t’be in love.”

“And that’s why you keep trying with me?”

Cassidy shrugged a bit. “That, and you won’t give me a straight no.”

The unimpressed look Tulip had been giving to the ceiling gave way to a slightly confused one as she looked back to the vampire, and Cassidy obliged to elaborate.

“You, you’re not all hard edges and spikes like you wanna put off you are, I’ve seen that. But you ain’t afraid of me, and I don’t think you’re afraid to say no to any bloke. But you won’t say it to me,” he said softly, “Can’t figure that one out. I mean, it’s not like it’d knock me right out of love with ya or anything like that, but at least I’d know where I stood.”

There was a long moment of silence before Tulip looked at Cassidy again and spoke. “I ain’t never choosing you over Jesse,” she said simply, watching as Cassidy’s frowned and shaking her head a little, “As much of an idiot as he is, as much as we’ve hurt each other, I can’t see myself doing that. But that doesn’t mean I know what all I _will_ do for you. I guess I ain’t told you no ‘cause I don’t know if I mean it for sure yet.”

Cassidy looked as confused as ever and just a touch surprised at Tulip’s words, but before he could respond, she scooted over a bit on the mattress and patted the spot next to her.

“Get up off the floor, idiot,” she huffed, trying to hide the way the she almost smiled as Cassidy scrambled up onto the bed and laid down next to her. “Just keep in mind, if Jesse catches you in bed with me, he’ll probably shoot you.”

“Pft,” Cassidy laughed, not attempting to hide his smile at all, “Bit o’ danger keeps things exciting, don't you agree?”

Tulip rolled her eyes, doing her best to hide the fondness in the action.

Cassidy was undeterred, though, settling comfortably on his side so he could look at the woman next to him. “So, you invite me into your bed just to get me off the floor, or are you wanting a bit of affection, too? We could cuddle or y’know, I can’t think of a time when kissing has really hurt a soul...”

Eyes narrowing just slightly, Tulip looked up at Cassidy thoughtfully. “You wanna kiss me?”

“Honestly?” Cassidy replied, his voice soft and just a little dreamy, “Always, Tulip.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again at Cassidy’s uncomfortably sincere sentiment, Tulip nodded. “Get over here and do it, then.”

Cassidy didn’t have to be told twice, leaning in eagerly but kissing Tulip gently and sweetly.

She allowed him to be gentle for just a moment, before deciding to bite at Cassidy’s lower lip, trying to pull something rougher, more primal out of him.

“You can just say ‘cut it with the sweet shite’ y’know,” Cassidy huffed, pulling back at the bite and shaking his head, until a smirk spread across his face, “Or is that something else you don’t know if you really mean yet?”

There was more truth in Cassidy’s words than Tulip was remotely ready to admit to, and for a brief second all she could do was go wide eyed as she scrambled for something to say to deflect the sentiment.

Luckily, Cassidy didn't take the time to wait for Tulip to gather words, and he didn't bother to boast about catching her off guard either, instead leaning in again and capturing her lips. It wasn't as rough as she may have liked, but the kiss seemed less like an expression of adoration that Tulip wasn’t entirely sure how to handle and closer to kissing for the sake of the sensation of having your lips pressed up against another person’s, so she’d take it.

She didn't waste any time in deepening the kiss, coaxing Cassidy’s lips apart and sliding her tongue in, licking at his teeth until he allowed his tongue to entwine with hers. He tasted a little bit like blood and a lot like sugar trying to cover up something medicinal. Part of Tulip wished she found it repulsive.

Eventually, the kiss broke, Cassidy pulling back and grinning, or as close to grinning as he could get when he had that dreamy look on his face that made him look almost young enough to have any business falling head over heels in love like he had. “You’re still a damned good kisser, even when you don’t think I’m dyin’. Think next time we m-” he caught himself in the middle of the word, his grin dropping for a moment before continuing, “fuck, you think we could swing doing it face to face, all romantic-like?”

“You’re real confident that there’s gonna be a next time, aren’t you?” Tulip huffed, almost amused and avoiding the question.

“I’ve got you half naked, inviting me into your bed, and kissin’ me. That’s halfway there already.” He paused, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “We could do it right now.”

“I’m on my period,” she reminded.

“So?” Cassidy leaned in again then, smiling broadly, showing off what felt like too many teeth and giving the impression that a few of them ought to be sharper than they were, “A little blood never bothered me, love.”

Tulip swallowed hard. “We ain’t got condoms. And that’d bother me.”

Cassidy paused for a moment, thinking before responding. “Fair enough. We could still have some fun, though.” Tulip barely raised her eyebrow questioningly before he continued, “Could eat you out, if you wanted...”

“Is this some sort of kinky vampire thing?” she asked skeptically.

“No,” he assured, “this is just me being sweet on you, wanting to make you feel good. A little bit me wanting to get between those lovely thighs, if we’re being honest here. What do you say? Give me a straight yes or no on this one, at least?”

There was suddenly a hand resting at the dip of her waist, and Tulip took her turn thinking before responding, studying Cassidy’s lovestruck face and how another smile was already spreading across it just from the fact she hadn’t pushed his hand away yet. “Yeah,” she said, breathily before realizing her tone and making sure her words were harsher as she continued, “Show me that mouth is good for something other than just trying to sweet talk me.”

“I think I did more than just _try_ to sweet talk you already,” Cassidy teased, pressing their mouths together for another kiss before Tulip had time to respond. His hand on her waist slid down as the kiss resumed as before, cool fingertips brushing along her thigh, then back up, under the shirt this time.

She barely held back a small noise of pleasure as Cassidy’s hand teased up further, cupping her breast and thumbing over her nipple for all too short a moment before trailing down her stomach. When it reached the waistband of her panties and began to experimentally move between her thighs, she pulled back. “I should - get a towel and - yeah,” she said quickly, sitting up and heading toward the bathroom already.

“Alright, you can do that, love...” Cassidy replied, craning his neck to watch Tulip enter the bathroom, as if he was trying to see if there was a window in there for her to bolt out of. There was no window in the bathroom, though, and Tulip returned a few moments later, towel in hand, panties discarded for the time being and ready to get things going. He watched her as she carefully laid the towel down on the bed. “You don’t gotta act like a nervous schoolgirl, Tulip,” he sighed after a short moment, “won’t be the first time I got kicked out of a bed if you tell me no. And it ain’t like - wait, you and Jess were together for quite a while, weren’t you? Don’t tell me he never went down on you?”

“Jesse went down on me plenty,” Tulip snapped, laying down on the towel and looking up at Cassidy, “And I ain’t nervous. Now… shut up.”

“That I can do,” Cassidy chuckled, smirking as he settled between her legs. His hand settled on her thighs, gently coaxing them further apart before siding up the smooth skin, gripping her hips for a moment and continuing upward to push the shirt she still wore up enough that he could kiss the skin below her navel.

Tulip grumbled something about Cassidy not having to be so romantic about this, but not really loudly enough for him to hear, and threaded her hand in his hair to try and direct him lower. A low chuckle she felt against her skin told her that he wasn’t going to take that particular direction tonight, and she had half a mind to push him away entirely for it. The kisses were slowly drifting lower, though, and she decided to exercise her very limited patience and let Cassidy take his time. Soon enough, she was rewarded with Cassidy’s soft tongue pushing apart her folds.

He made a pleased humming noise at the taste of her, and another in delight at the gasp the first had pulled from her. Cassidy didn’t pull back to boast or tease, though, fully focused on his task of making Tulip feel as much pleasure as he could. The very tip of his tongue just barely lapped at her clit until she pushed her hips down towards him, forcing more contact, and he obliged, licking softly over her with the entire flat of his tongue.

Despite her best attempts to keep quiet, a moan escaped Tulip’s lips after another moment of gentle pressure that she ground her hips against, and she swore under her breath. She didn’t really want Cassidy to know he was good at this; he’d want to do it again, and she had to keep reminding herself that was a worse idea than it sounded, especially right now when she already wanted him do it again and they weren’t even near done yet.

Cassidy could have chuckled again or pulled back to make a comment about the sounds Tulip had made if he’d wanted to be cruel, but he did neither, instead only focusing at putting more pressure against her clit. When that pulled an unTulip-like whine from her, the eased back again, taking all the direct pressure off and circling the tip of his tongue around the nub.

Tulip was enjoying it. She couldn’t help but think back to the last time she’d had sex she really enjoyed, over two years ago now, the morning before she and Jesse were going to rob a bank in Dallas, and how the memories that followed it weren’t nearly as pleasant. There was a nagging little part of her that thought she should put a stop to this, afraid she’d be something like that unlucky again. “Cassidy?”

At the sound of his name in a tone as short of a moan as Tulip had managed, Cassidy pulled back, looking up at her with a mixture of worry and his usual adoration. “Yeah?” he said, licking across his lower lip and cleaning it of a bit of red that had glossed the lower portion of his face. The motion didn’t come across as nearly as lewd as it should have.

The cool air hitting her where he had been, and the sight of him at that moment pushed all prior thoughts out of Tulip’s mind. Just this once couldn’t hurt, right? “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Cassidy smirked, although Tulip didn’t see it, the expression hidden by his eagerness to rebury his face between her thighs. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured, his mouth close enough to her that she could feel the words better than hear them, before sucking lightly at her outer lips. Once that had pulled a noise of pleasure from her, his tongue eased past her lips again, though he aimed lower this time, dipping into her experimentally. Tulip’s hips pushed down, equally to force his tongue in further and in search of some pressure against her clit again.

After shifting her hips for a few moments, Tulip had found a particularly favorable position for Cassidy, his nose putting indirect pressure on her clit and his tongue able to push into her and run slowly around her entrance in turns. He was practically teasing, though, not doing any one thing for quite long enough before switching to the next action, her pleasure building, but never enough. Finally, she let out a loud, frustrated whine.

He pulled back again then, licking the red off his lips and chin, looking just a little prideful as Tulip let her head fall back against the pillows to avoid looking at Cassidy. “Everything alright, love?” he asked, idly rubbing along the outside of a thigh with one hand.

“Quit teasing,” she managed after a moment as squirmed a bit against the bed, seeking the contact she’d lost when Cassidy pulled back but refusing to be so needy as to pull him back to her.

Cassidy thought briefly, looking at Tulip’s face, gaze still cast to the ceiling, and chest, her breathing heavy, then back to between her spread legs before sliding the hand that had been rubbing her outer thigh around and upwards to push his finger tips between her folds. The gasp Tulip rewarded him with at that encouraged him to lean in again, putting his lips over her clit and sucking lightly before licking over it firmly.

Two fingers were pushed into her, and Tulip clenched around them to focus on the feeling of fullness and how Cassidy’s fingers were rough enough to add just the right friction as he worked them into and out of her. She was practically panting, wound far too tight to get a good breath, and beyond having the shame to keep herself from moaning wantonly or tugging at Cassidy’s hair to let him know just how close she was.

Cassidy’s tongue licked over her faster, his fingers moving more quickly as well now that he was finally ready to let her finish. He stayed focused, smirking against her for the briefest moment before adding the slightest bit of suction as he licked firmly and quickly. The sound of Tulip’s breath quickening even more was like music to him as he kept going, until he finally brought her over the edge.

Tulip came hard, her thighs closing around Cassidy’s head as pleasure pooled and overflowed within her. Her moan was loud enough that the occupants of the adjacent rooms certainly heard it, and her hips bucked of their own accord against Cassidy’s still eager tongue and mouth and fingers, prolonging her pleasure until she began to feel overstimulated and too sensitive, shifting back and making use of the hand she’d kept in Cassidy’s hair to push him away.

When he was pushed back, Cassidy pulled away, sitting upright still between Tulip’s legs and running his clean hand along her thigh soothingly while she caught her breath. He didn’t say anything, just enjoying the calm, post-orgasmic moment before Tulip looked up at him properly.

There were a lot of things Tulip could have said. Things she wanted to say while she was raw and vulnerable. She pushed them all aside though, attempting to close herself off like usual. “You should…” she just gestured to the bathroom and then to Cassidy and the red wetness around his mouth rather than use the breath she was still trying to catch to say the whole sentence, “before Jesse gets back.”

“You’ve got a bit of cleaning up to do yourself, love,” Cassidy replied with a chuckle, finally moving from his position between her legs and standing up next to the bed. It took a moment for Tulip to relent to his wisdom and get up from the bed as well to go clean up with him. He couldn’t help but smile just a bit as she did, trailing after her towards the bathroom quickly.

Tulip refused to let herself be weak kneed, catching the way that Cassidy followed close behind her as she lead him into the bathroom, ready to steady her if she wobbled. She did let herself lean against the shower door while she let him have first go at the sink, though. Her eyes focused on his reflection as he washed his hands, their eyes meeting in the mirror briefly before she looked away.

Cassidy looked down into the sink and splashed some cool water on his face once his hands were clean, rinsing the red off his lips and chin and watching it swirl down the drain. He glanced up again after a moment to make sure he’d gotten himself cleaned up before turning and taking the towel Tulip had brought with her from the bed and drying off on with a clean corner before handing it back to her. “All yours, Tulip,” he said softly, hesitating, then leaning in to kiss the corner of her lips, fully expecting to be scolded for it, but pulling back and exiting the bathroom before he could be.

Left standing alone in the bathroom, Tulip just watched as Cassidy laid down reluctantly in his own bed. She paused, but shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her attention to nothing more than getting herself cleaned up.


End file.
